The rationale for this study is based on Phase I clinical and pharmacokinetic data from earlier trials which indicated that LY231514 is eliminated principally by renal mechanisms and the observation of a relationship between drug exposure (AUC) and dose-limiting hematologic toxicity. Relationships between LY231514 clearance and renal function will be explored, and a dosing nomogram will be developed for patients with normal and impaired renal function in order to minimize toxicity. The primary aim of this study is to determine the principal toxicities and maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of LY231514 in advanced cancer patients with varying degrees of renal function who have failed standard therapy or for whom no standard therapy exists.